Naruto Addams
by Drindrak
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt on a two year old Naruto, Hiruzen is forced to call in for help. From Kushina's distant relatives, the Addamses. AU, OOC.
1. The Addams

**A/N: If my assumptions are correct, this is the first Naruto/Addams Family crossover on this site. Maybe in existence. If anyone knows of another N/AsF crossover, tell me 'bout it, alright?  
**

**Anyway, this is going to go a lot like my Not Yet a Monster story. This first chapter is a bit of a teaser until I either finish this story or get past 10 chapters. So it might take a bit for the next chapter. Unless enough people are interested in this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Addams

**-Based off of Addams Family 1960's Version.**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. He glanced over at the blonde toddler in a crib about a metre from him. Peacefully sleeping, even though he had just had an attempt on his life. Hiruzen scanned over the ANBU report once more, before leaning back in his chair. He was getting old. Far too old for the prejudices of the village he ruled over. To scorn and try to harm a child for something that wasn't his fault. Then again, he was the reason the villagers hated the boy. Telling them that the boy was a Jinchuriki, the Fox's Jinchuriki, less than a day after the attack? He was a fool. He gave them someone to project their frustrations on.

"Hokage-sama. I have gotten the folder you requested..." A tired voice said, as a dog-faced ANBU slipped into the room. "Is Naruto..."

"He is alright, Kakashi. You may go home and rest now." Kakashi nodded, and, throwing the sleeping two year old one more glance, jumped out the window. Hiruzen wearily opened the folder on his desk. "Uzumaki, Kushina..." He read, before staring at the picture of a joyfully smiling redhead. He shook his head sadly and skimmed through the file, looking for the part of the file that listed potential relatives. "...the Addams..." Hiruzen muttered, looking at the only family name in the column. He had requested the blood-test after Minato got one as well. He put the file down, and thought back a few years.

* * *

About three-weeks before Minato discovered Kushina was pregnant, he had gotten a letter from the Addamses, claiming that they were related to him distantly through his grandparents. Minato, after getting a quick blood-test, had been overjoyed to learn of his distant cousins, and immediately wanted to visit them. But his Hokage coronation was coming up. He decided to postpone it for a few months, and kept in communication with them. And when Kushina told him the good news about his coming child, Minato couldn't wait to tell his cousins. His cousin Gomez and his wife had visited about three months into the pregnancy, and the two couples celebrated in Minato's home privately.

* * *

Hiruzen knew that, with a relation through both parents, no one could stop him from giving Naruto to the Addamses. Before he could change his mind, Hiruzen grabbed an empty scroll and quickly wrote up a letter to Gomez. The letter introduced himself, and what he wanted. He briefly told about Naruto, the young boy's burden, and why Minato no longer talked to him. He knew that the letter seemed desperate, but he really was. He was afraid about Naruto growing up in a place where he'd never be treated like a person. He hoped Gomez was not mad about Minato, and that he would take the toddler. He rolled the scroll up, tied it off, stamped it important, and stood. He glanced at Naruto, before rushing from the room to send the letter off.

* * *

Three weeks. It's been nearly a month, and there was no reply from Gomez. After two weeks, a small ball of dread settled in his stomach. The ball grew with each day that passed. '_If this day passed with no response__,'_ Hiruzen silently decided, '_I will__ simply resign to place Naruto back into the orphanage and watch over him from afar.'_

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A chunin shouted, barreling into the room. The chunin glared at Naruto, who was playing in the corner with a toy frog.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked coldly.

"Ho-Hokage-sama, at the front gates. There's this group of weird people, claiming that you wrote them! They even had a scroll with your signature on it!" Hiruzen shot to his feet. Could it be? Could the Addamses had simply come to claim Naruto, without writing beforehand? Minato had called them unconventional... Hiruzen scooped up Naruto, who screeched happily at the motion, and quickly fled the room.

* * *

Hiruzen slowed to a stop a few metres from the front gate. He easily recognized Gomez and Morticia Addams, Gomez wearing the same suit he shown up in a few years ago, and Morticia in a black dress similar to the one she wore before. A bald man stood next to Gomez, and a frizzy white-haired woman was hunched beside him. Morticia held a small blond-ish haired four year old's hand, while she gripped a glaring black-haired two-year old to her chest. The two chunin manning the gate were awkwardly trying to get the family to sign the pedestrian sign-in sheet. One of them happened to glance up and spotted Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama!" He shouted, effectively drawing everyone's attention. Hiruzen tilted his head and made his way forward.

"Hiruzen my good man! It's been a while!" Gomez said, raising an arm in greeting.

"Indeed it has, Gomez-san."

"Now, let me introduce you to my wonderful family!" Hiruzen nodded, and Gomez lifted his wife's arm. "You already know my _cara mia, _Morticia. In her arms is Wednesday, my daughter, and Pugsley, my son, is the one holding her hand." He turned to the two beside him. "This is my brother, Fester, and my mother, Grandmama."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Hiruzen bowed his head. "This here, in my arms, is the reason why I asked you to come here." Hiruzen lifted Naruto slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki, your cousin's child." Gomez swept forward and stared intently at the blond.

"He does look an awful lot like Cousin Minato. There's a bit of Kushina in there as well."

"Yes, well... this is not a conversation to be held in the middle of the road. Please, follow me to my office."

* * *

"I... see." Gomez mumbled once Hiruzen finished explaining all about Naruto that he did not explain in his letter.

"I am afraid for him." Hiruzen admitted. Gomez looked towards Naruto, who was playing with his children in the corner. He then glanced back at his family.

"_Cara mia..._"

"Gomez, we should take him." Morticia said, a light smile coming to her face. "Look at him, the way he acts. It just screams Addams. He has a certain... _je ne sais quoi._"

"Tish, you know speaking French makes me go wild!" He bounded up to her and started kissing up her arm. Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Now, Naruto?"

"We'll take him!" Hiruzen smiled and held out a couple of forms. Gomez signed them with flourish. "Say, I've heard about a nice family here named Uchiha. Do you think we can meet with them?" Hiruzen blinked.

"Well, I don't see why not."

* * *

**A/N: This is where I am cutting it off for now. Does this idea sound nice? I think it does. I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at a, possibly, never before attempted crossover.**


	2. Uchiha and Home

**A/N: Chapter 2! ****I've decided on a new update schedule: I will update when I write the next chapter! So sporadic updates! Don't expect another chapter soon, though. I'm currently in my final year at school, and I've got both Pre-Cal and Lit. ELA this semester. And Bio and Physics. So, yeah. I'm busy. But I am trying to write for all of my stories!**

******Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Uchiha and Home

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha walked tiredly into the Hokage's office. His day had started out horrible, and hadn't gotten any better as the day went on. First thing this morning, his son Sasuke had decided that the best way to wake him and Mikoto up was by screaming directly into their ears. Itachi stood in the doorway, watching intently, but making no movement to stop his brother. Then, he went off to work fifteen minutes early to avoid the crowds, only to get held up by family members on the way, leading to him being a half-hour late. And now, when he should be heading home for lunch and possibly a nap, he'd been stopped by ANBU and asked to go see the Hokage.

"Hokage...sama?" He trailed off into a question, staring at the group of eccentric people standing in the room.

"Fugaku, come in, come in. This is the Addams family. They're Naruto's relatives and they're taking him home with them soon." Fugaku nodded. It was nice that the boy had a new family. "They asked to meet with you and possibly your family."

"I see."

"_Cara mia, _look at him! The dark hair, the riveting black, soul-less, eyes!" Gomez sighed and twirled lightly.

"I agree _mon amour._ Such nice lineage." Fugaku blinked. Were they talking about him?

"Oh, I can just see the Addams in him!"

"Now Gomez, to leap to your death early would be a shame." Moritcia placed a hand on Gomez' arm. "Although I do see it as well."

"Morticia, we simply must ask!"

"Well, alright." Gomez smiled and turned to Fugaku.

"Mister Uchiha, can I call you Fugaku?" Fugaku nodded slowly. "Great! Fugaku, do you know of a man named Madara Uchiha?" Fugaku nodded once more.

"Yes, I am a direct descendant of his. He is my great Uncle, I do believe."

"I knew it! Why, you have his riveting eyes!" Fugaku raised a brow.

"I do not see the point to which you are alluding."

"Fugaku, my man, we are cousins!" Gomez shouted happily. Fugaku only became more confused. How in the world were they cousins? On that note, how did he know the great Madara Uchiha? "My grandfather was Madara, isn't that right, Grandmama?" The frizzy-haired woman cackled.

"Indeed Gomez, he is! I remember him fondly, always angry that none of his children with mother were sons." Fugaku blinked once again in confusion. He's related to these people? "He'd be proud that his lineage had prospered!"

"Excuse me, but I do not understand."

"Fugaku, must we repeat ourselves? You and Gomez are cousins, and Grandmama is your great-aunt, I do believe." Morticia said. Fugaku nodded slightly.

"I'm afraid I do not believe you." It was too good to be true. If they really were that closely related... but if it was true, then if something happened to him and Mikoto, they can look after...

"Well, we're always up to getting it tested!" Gomez loudly proclaimed, interrupting his thoughts.

"I can agree upon that."

"Well then, it's down to the hospital for blood tests!" At this point, the Hokage coughed to gain their attention.

"No need for that. I've already had it done a few weeks before I contacted you, Gomez. Here." Hiruzen held out a thin, folded sheet of paper. Fugaku tentatively took it, and unfolded it. A bubble of hope built in him.

* * *

It was positive. Fugaku stared, with disbelieving eyes, at the sheet in front of him. He sighed softly in relief. They were related. His sons can have a secure future. '_It's positive.'_ He and his wife had no need to fear that their children would wind up with some of Danzo's brainwashed Uchiha. _'They were related.'_

"You see! I told you we were related!" Gomez laughed. Fugaku gave a small smirk.

"Ah. Would you like to meet my family? I'm sure we can head over right now, if you want."

"Why, that sounds like a grand idea! Shall we, _cara mia?_" Gomez hooked his arm around one of Morticia's.

"We shall, _mon amour._"

"Tish, that's French! You know speaking French drives me wild!" Fugaku cleared his throat, stopping Gomez from kissing his wife. "Sorry about that, my good man!"

"It's fine. Come on, let's go to the clan compound."

* * *

Fugaku slipped off his shoes at the front door, and gestured for the Addamses to do the same. They all quickly did so, and followed after him as he entered the sitting room.

"Fugaku? Are you home?"

"In the sitting room, Mikoto. I have some guests over." Mikoto poked her head into the room and smiled.

"Hello. I am Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife. Our son's are in the yard."

"Say, Morticia, _cara mia, _why don't we let Fester and Grandmama take our children out to the yard to play?" Gomez said, turning a small smile onto his wife.

"Splendid idea, Gomez! Fester, Grandmama, why don't you take Naruto, Wednesday, and Pugsley outside to meet their second-cousins?"

"Sure thing Morticia!" Fester said, picking up the two two-year-olds. Grandmama grabbed Pugsley's hand. "Just one question though. Where is the yard?" Fugaku pointed down the hall.

"Just head down that hall, turn right, and open the sliding door."

"Thanks! See you guys later!" Gomez and Morticia waved at them as they disappeared down the hall. Mikoto entered the room and knelt next to Fugaku at the small table. The clan leader motioned for the two remaining Addamses to join them. Gomez helped his wife sit before doing so himself.

"Now," Gomez started, adjusting his tie. "you want something from us." Fugaku winced slightly. Was it that noticeable?

"Yes, we do." He said, grabbing his wife's hand under the table. She flicked her eyes to his before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Our sons, Itachi and Sasuke..." He trailed off, unable to word what he was thinking. Mikoto gave his hand another squeeze. Fugaku took in a few breaths before continuing. "We would like for you to take in our sons in case something happens to Mikoto and I." He rushed out, immediately waiting for the rejection he knew was coming.

"..." Gomez was silent for a few seconds, before a cheerful grin took over his face. "Of course we will! Your sons' are Addamses! We Addams always care for our own!" Fugaku relaxed slightly, and Mikoto let out the breath she had been holding. Fugaku reached a hand across the table.

"Let's shake on it." He said, and Gomez gleefully grabbed his hand, jerking it up and down wildly.

"We can contact you if we need you to take them, yes?" Mikoto asked. Morticia smiled at her.

"Of course. We'll leave you our address. Gomez, darling, our card."

"Coming right up, _cara mia!_" Gomez dug through his coat pockets, eventually withdrawing a shiny black card. He placed it on the table and stood, gently leading his wife to her feet as well. "We must be going, unfortunately. A dreadfully long ride home awaits us." Gomez bowed at the waist. "Hopefully we'll meet again!"

"Hopefully." Mikoto said, a soft smile coming to her face as they walked down the hall to gather their family members. She turned to Fugaku. "They're rather nice, dear." Fugaku nodded.

"Indeed."

* * *

The Addamses smiled brightly as they approached 0001 Cemetery Lane-the location of their humble abode.

"Gomez, _mon amour,_ I think we need to trim the gardens again." Morticia said, looking at a rather weedy looking garden. "Those horrid looking pink flowers are growing over our beautiful weeds."

"_Cara mia,_ I will see to it that either Lurch or I finish it soon." Gomez resisted the urge to grab her arm and kiss it up and down, as she was holding both Naruto and Wednesday. "Perhaps we should get the children inside. I'm sure Naruto and Wednesday won't mind sharing the nursery until we finish clearing out one of the bedrooms." Morticia glanced down at the two toddlers in her arms. Wednesday was slowly dozing off, while Naruto looked around his new surroundings with surprise and excitement.

"Mama, dada, home, ho, dada?" He babbled, raising a hand to the house.

"Oh Gomez, he's already calling us mother and father!"

"He'll fit in perfectly. Let's just hope Kitty-Cat likes him."

* * *

**A/N: Indeed, let's hope Kitty-Cat likes Naruto. Good chapter, not good? I thought it was pretty good, if a bit rushed feeling. cough*theUchiha/Addamsconversationisareallyimporantplotpointandextremeforeshadowing*cough.**

**Within the next chapter or two, I planned to bring Naruto and the rest back to Konoha. Unless you all would like a chapter with snippets into the average day growing up Addams.**


	3. Roommates

**A/N: Probably should have mentioned this before, but Naruto is related to the Addams through Morticia. The Uchiha are related through Gomez. So no badass Sharingan-weilding Naruto.**

**Heh, pretty jumpy plot here, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be a series of funny bits and pieces from them growing up.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roommates

* * *

As it turns out, Kitty-Cat **_really_** liked Naruto. The moment Morticia placed Naruto on the carpet in the sitting room, Kitty-Cat came running in, in all of his proud lion-ness, and sat in front of the blond. Naruto tried to tilt his head to look up at the rather large "house cat," unfortunately falling over in the process. Kitty-Cat growled when Morticia went to pick the boy up, and started licking the toddler from head to toe, purring contently and curling protectively around him.

"Oh look Gomez, Kitty-Cat loves him!" Morticia happily said as Gomez entered the room.

"_Cara mia, _it's as if they've been friends forever!"

* * *

The phone rang out, interrupting the Addamses as they celebrated Pugsley's fifth birthday. Gomez glanced at the clock, which read midnight exact, and smiled. Who would be calling them at such a marvelous hour? Thing popped out of his box, and handed Morticia the phone, as she was the closest.

"_Salut?_ This is Morticia Addams speaking, who is this?"

**_"Morticia-san? This is Fugaku. Do you remember our deal?"_**

"Oh, Fugaku! Why yes I do. Do you want to speak to Gomez?"

**_"I... I think that will be the best-"_** Fugaku started to responded, a flurry of hacking coughs interrupting him. Morticia quickly gave Gomez the phone.

"Fugaku, my man?" Gomez asked, worried.

**_"S-Sorry about that. I've... my wife and I, I think we've been poisoned. Slow-acting. Our deal, do you remember it? About my sons."_** Gomez frowned, worried.

"I do remember our deal. Are you and Mikoto going to be alright?"

**_"..."_** Fugaku stayed quiet for a while before barely whispering, **_"...no."_**

"Fugaku-"

**_"Gomez, I'm afraid my wife and I may not make the week."_** Gomez almost dropped the phone. One of his family members, an Addams by blood!, was dying.

"I... Fugaku, my dear cousin, your sons, what will become of them after you and your wife...?" He trailed off, not wanting to scare his already anxious family.

**_"We finalized our wills after you left last year. Our sons will inherit our fortune when they come of age, and they themselves are left to your family to take care of until they are of age or are Shinobi. I just..."_** Gomez heard Fukagu swallow roughly, and smother coughs. **_ "I had hoped to be the one to teach Sasuke the Fireball Jutsu when he was six, just like I did for Itachi. I wanted to congratulate them both when they graduate the Academy- Itachi's almost finished, by the way. I wanted to be there for them, when they became men and were sent out on their first C-Rank mission out of the village..."_** His cousin sighed sadly. **_"But I can't. I just hope you and your wife are able to support them. Allow them to live their lives the way they want to. Don't let them wallow in grief, take care of them... dear cousin."_**

"Fukagu? Cousin? My man, what do you mean? We'll come pick up your boys but-"

**_"No need. They should be at your house within three hours."_**

"...good luck, my good man. Give my regards to your wife. I hope, no, wish that the afterlife treats you fairly._ S__ic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc._"

_**"...we would gladly feast on those that would subdue us, hm? Fitting for your family. Goodbye cousin, hopefully we will meet again."**_ Fugaku said, before the line went dead. Gomez frowned, and gently hung the phone up. The family surrounding him glanced between each other. Morticia placed a hand on Gomez's shoulder.

"Gomez?"

"...I'm afraid that a wondrous couple of Addams are no longer with us." Gomez attempted a smile. "However, this family of Addams are getting new members in less than three hours! So, let's celebrate!"

* * *

The addition of two new faces really didn't make a difference in the Addams household. But, Sasuke's brooding and crying had started getting on everyone's nerves. Despite Itachi's numerous tries to stop him, Sasuke continued, until Morticia stepped in and hugged the living daylights out of the boy.

"Now, now, Sasuke, there's no need to cry. You're an Addams!" Sasuke nodded his head against her shoulder.

"But... momma and papa aren't here! I wan' my mom!" Sasuke shouted, only to get squeezed tighter by Morticia.

"Sorry Sasuke, but your mum can't be here. Her and your Father are in a far better place." Seeing Sasuke about to respond, Morticia quickly continued her explanation. "They're in the Addams' portion of the afterlife Sasuke, and I do hope you won't join them too early. After all, you haven't even seen the Play Room, or played with Kitty-Cat!" Sasuke perked up at that.

"Kitty? Where's Kitty-Cat?" Morticia smiled and whistled sharply.

"KITTY-CAT? Come here kitty, kitty, kitty!" She called. Naruto, who was drawing with Wednesday on the other side of the room squealed and shakily started toddling towards her.

"Kitty-Cat! Kitty-Cat!" He cheered as the lion bounded into the room and almost immediately started licking him.

"See Sasuke? That's Kitty-Cat. Don't worry, he loves children, as you can tell." Sasuke and Itachi's eyes were wide as they watched the young blond get licked by a lion.

"Kitty? Tha's a Kitty?" Sasuke asked. Itachi absently nodded. "B-But is scary!" Itachi froze at the scared tone in Sasuke's voice. He stood straighter, and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, little brother. Kitty-Cat is just a kitty. Harmless." Itachi said, before boldly stepping forwards, and petting the lion. Kitty-Cat mewled and rubbed against the Uchiha. "See?" Sasuke nodded and ran forwards.

"Kitty!"

* * *

"Gomez, darling, are the children asleep?" Morticia asked, as she and Gomez entered their bedroom.

"Of course _cara mia._ I made sure. Sasuke and Naruto don't seem to mind sharing a room for now, and neither Pugsley nor Itachi had any complaints about sharing. Wednesday is fast asleep with the new doll Grandmama gave her. You know, that one she gave her a few weeks ago."

"I see." Morticia sat down on the bed, Gomez making himself comfortable next to her. "Gomez, what will we do when Naruto and Sasuke wish to see their birth country? You know Itachi wishes to go back, but he won't leave his brother."

"_Cara mia,_ perhaps we should cross that bridge when we get to it." Gomez gained a thoughtful expression. "And perhaps we can burn it from the other side so anyone following us will be trapped!" Morticia smiled.

"Gomez, you know just what to say to cheer me up." She reached over, and turned off the lamp. "_Bon soir, mon amour._"

"Tish! That's French!"


End file.
